1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multimedia messaging service (“MMS”) application and more specifically to using a multimedia messaging service based application to personalize the ring tone of a receiver's telephone to indicate the presence of a message.
2. Description of Related Art
Multimedia messaging service provides the ability to send and receive messages comprising a combination of text, sounds, images and video to Multimedia Service capable handsets and computers. MMS is a component that can be connected to all possible networks such as cellular networks, broadband networks, fixed line and Internet networks. As technology has evolved so has the needs of its senders. Senders, such as cellular telephone senders, demand more out of their messaging service. They require the ability to send and received such items as business cards, post cards and pictures.
Accordingly, MMS was developed to provide enhanced messaging, based on the senders' new demands. In the 3G cellular (3rd generation of cellular communication specifications) architecture, MMS has been added. As stated above, this allows senders of cellular telephones to send and receive messages exploiting a whole array of media types while also making it possible to support new content types as they become popular. MMS is well known in the art and has been standardized in the telecommunication world (see standard 23.140, of release 2000 of the 3GPP-3G Partnership Project as it appears in European Telecommunications Standards Institute (incorporated herein by reference). For current standards see ETSI at 650, route des Lucioles, 06921 Sophia Antipolis, France, Telephone No. +33 4 92 94 42 00, Fax +33 4 93 65 47 16, secretariat@etsi.fr).
Mobile Originated Short Messaging Service (“MO-SMS”) is a messaging service that allows a cellular telephone sender (the “sender”) to send text messages to another cellular telephone sender (the “receiver”). When the sender sends a message to the receiver, the receiver's cellular telephone indicates that a message has arrived by using the ringing tone set by the receiver. Said differently, the receiver chooses to set the ringer on his cellular telephone to a particular ringing tone which in turn is played every time any message is received regardless of who sent the message.
Today, most mobile telephone senders can select a ring tone from several ring tones that come with their cellular telephones, i.e. ring tones that are predefined by the mobile telephones' manufactures. Ring tones can also be downloaded from various sources, such as the Internet, into many mobile telephones. Additionally, both some mobile telephones allow senders to edit their own ringing tone by specifying the musical notes or tones to be played.
The SMS standard as it exists today transfers the message to the receiver's cellular telephone, but it does not enable automatic instant play of the messages (i.e. each message is not played immediately upon receipt by the mobile telephone). This means that the sender may send a personal tone as part of an SMS message (e.g. the letters chosen by the sender represent musical tones, for example the letter C represents the musical tone “Do”, D represents “Re” and E represent “Me” . . . . The handset converts the letters to musical notes and plays the corresponding musical notes.), but the personal tone will not cause the receiver's cellular telephone to ring automatically using the sender's personal ringing tone. Rather, the receiver is only able to hear the sender's personal tone after the message is played. In other words, the sender's personal ringing tone is not the ringing tone that is played by the receiver's cellular telephone to indicate the arrival of the senders message.